Bonded?
by SabreDae
Summary: Companion piece to my other Inheritance story, Enchanted. This reveals more about Vanir and Aura, my OC, and their curious relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty, this is a one-shot companion piece to my fiction Enchanted. It's about Vanir and Aura, my OC dragoness. I hope you like it and although I haven't explicitely mentioned exactly why Aura hatched for Vanir I hope it shows you what their relationship is like.**

* * *

><p><em>Vanir! <em>Aura shouted joyously as soon as she spotted him in the gathering saying goodbye to herself, her dam, her sire, her siblings and their riders.

Beneath her she could see patterns of light dancing as the sunlight was reflected of her glorious purple scales. Her head rose in pride, and her thoughts were smug, as she landed beside Saphira.

_I am the most beautiful creature in all of Alagaësia. _The great dragon sighed in contentment, her deep purple scales rising and falling rhythmically.

Carefully watching the young elf out of the corner of her eye, she turned and quickly spoke to her mother. Saphira Brightscales was her dam. And it was from her that Aura got her wonderful scales. From her sire, Groenur, the dragon of last egg of Galbatorix, she got her form. Like the green male, Aura was sinuous and lithe. In the air she could twist and contort her body into any shape.

_Remember to use your tail for direction. _Saphira admonished.

_Yes, Mother-Scales. _

Conversation over, Aura leapt through the air, soaring towards Vanir. He attempted to duck and back away, hoping to evade the humungous dragon flying towards him, but he had no such luck. All one hundred pounds of Aura hit him, flattening him into the ground, as she sat atop him, wagging her tail excitedly like a dog.

_What have I told you about acting appropriately, Aura? _Saphira demanded.

_I am to act as a proper wild dragon. But I like Vanir, Mother-Scales. _

_Yes, well, Vanir doesn't like you, does he now? He is not your rider and he never will be._

Head drooping slightly, Aura nosed Vanir's chest, restraining a saddened keen. Tentatively, the elf reached out and placed a shaking hand on the dragon's scaly brow, consoling her.

Aura didn't know what it was about Vanir that she liked but she had felt the elusive pull of his presence when he was in the vicinity of her egg. He hadn't touched it; but Aura knew Vanir was important.

Aura sank down to the floor, as Vanir rubbed her scales. She almost forgot he was underneath her until a moan of pain escaped him. Aura stood instantly, freeing Vanir, who grumbled something unintelligibly about overgrown dragons squashing him. In truth Vanir was gladdened by Aura's affection. He had never thought a dragon from the Pact would hatch for him, allowing him to be a rider, let alone become steadfast friends with a wild dragon. It instantly elevated his status amongst the other elves. People were beginning to see him and Aura in the same light as Eragon and Bid'Daum.

At Groenur's impatient call Aura scampered like a wounded rabbit back towards her family, flatly eyeing Brom and Ilia playing with Evandar and Jarla, her nest-mates. She almost wished she _could _have a Rider just to understand and enjoy the simple pleasure of sharing one's soul with another. But it would never be. She was a wild dragon, too fierce to be tamed.

When all were prepared, the dragons took flight. Aura lazily ascended, drifting through layers of air as though they were nothing. She did not strain her wings as other nest-mates did, even though she was younger. Flying was effortless for her. It was the biggest joy in her life, except of course for Vanir. But now, and Aura firmly believed this, she would never see him again. She promised herself she would forget the young, immature, arrogant elf and tried to convince herself he was no good for her.

But indigo scaled Aura couldn't resist a glance back at him. If she had been human or elven, a tear would have wormed its way from her eye and down her cheek. But she wasn't; she was a dragon, unable to cry. Instead her heart cried for her, already terribly missing _her _Vanir.

Back on the ground, Vanir followed her, running after the sight of the flashing scales. It had been hard for him to grow accustomed to the excitable hatchling. Even worse for him when she began to grow up, incessantly skipping after him wherever he went. But now, although Aura was like a constant pain in his side, he knew he would miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? If anyone has any susipicions about why Aura hatched, I'd be really interested to hear them. Also, if anyone wants me to continue or write more, then I'd be happy to as long as they have a suggestion for a chapter. They may meet again in Enchanted but I haven't decided yet. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It has been so long, I know. But I wasn't sure where this was going until the original piece, Enchanted, had involved both Vanir and Aura again. Anyway, if you read the first chapter, thank you. I hope you enjoy it and I would really love some reviews. **

* * *

><p>Aura spent the month in utter misery, failing in her flying lessons and not paying attention to what Saphira told her.<p>

It was a great relief to both her dam and sire when she was reunited with Vanir and became herself once more. The day the elves had arrived, Aura had been lying in a dejected heap on top of Urû'baen's castle as usual. Her tail had lost its energy and her scales had lost their spark, although that was probably because the young indigo dragoness did not wash or clean her scales anymore. The only times they shone were when Saphira became annoyed with the unkempt appearance of the hatchling and cleaned Aura's scales with her own tongue.

But there was something different about that day. It had begun just like a normal day, except for the absence of her nest-mates. Eragon and Saphira were sat together on the opposite side of the roof to her, but Groenur, her sire, was there, not far off, dozing in the sun. Although there was an almost tangible sign which made Aura's heart inexplicably leap. Although she lay with her snout on her legs, Aura's eyes were wide and searching for whatever was creating the seed of happiness within her. Every so often she drew a long breath and tasted the air and then she found it. That scent of pine needles and lavender that she so knew and loved. She shook herself as she stood, getting her unused muscles ready for flight. If she stretched her neck over the stone crenulations, she could see them coming closer, so she pushed herself of from the roof and opened her wings to slow her fall as she spiralled towards the ground. Her eyes singled him out among the crowd near the front of the queue of elves going into the castle.

Vanir had been eager to see Aura and had ensured he would be one of the first to enter the castle. He did not plan on making the proper acquaintances with the Queen of Alagaësia as he knew he should. The first thing he would do would be to find the purple dragon he had missed since she left. _Then _he would visit Nasuada and apologise for his lack of manners. For Vanir life without Aura had been much the same as it had been before she'd hatched. Except he was even more arrogant and surly if that was possible. Whenever someone asked him something, he responded with vicious answers and was constantly grumpy.

He looked up as claws wrapped around his midriff and he was jerked into the air. A great shout of '_Vanir!' _echoed off the surrounding buildings but he soon realised that the great, hulking dragoness spoke in his mind and no-one else had heard her. Alongside her shout, Aura released a jet of purple flames, which awed Vanir, as they steadily rose through the air and back towards the rooftop. When she had left him, she had still been too young to breathe fire and dragon fire was a sight he had only seen afar during the Battle at Gil'ead and the Battle at Urû'baen.

"You breathe fire!"

An amused Aura replied with an unneeded, _Yes._

"I missed you, Aura," Vanir called to her.

She growled lowly, and replied, _We speak with our minds, Vanir._

"But it is dishonourable to speak as such. Only Dragons and Riders do so…" Vanir trailed off as he saw her eyes darken in anger.

_I consider you, Vanir, as if you were my Rider so we shall speak with our minds. _

Vanir felt her mental embrace full of love as he quietly replied in her mind, for the first time, _Okay, my dragon. _

The two of them would never live in each other's minds as Dragon and Rider's did. They were not linked as Vanir did not carry the Gedway Ignasia but they were as close to soul partners as they could be.

Aura dropped Vanir on the roof and landed beside him, buffeting him with winds that threatened to knock him down. There was only time for a muffled greeting to Eragon and Saphira before Aura demanded Vanir to climb onto her back.

_What? I can't do that!_

Aura just stared at him until he gave in, unable to resist the puppy-dog eyes she was giving him. It was with great trepidation that he seated himself in the hollow at the base of neck, gingerly gripping one of the spines on her neck.

"Careful you don't get you skin stripped off by her scales," Eragon yelled as they took off.

"What?" Vanir shouted back in fear.

_Relax, Vanir, we're not going far. _

Vanir heard the mischievous tone and tried to quell his rising sense of foreboding. He had no idea where they were going and no means to direct Aura. He was completely under her control and they both knew it. Aura rose lazily, barely using her wings, just relying on a warm updraft of air and directing herself with her tail, which once more wagged a little excessively.

She circled a few times at their destination but Vanir still did not know what it was due to the layer of cloud underneath them. Without warning, Aura tipped forwards and tucked her massive wings into her body, as they practically fell towards the ground where a large lake was situated. Before they plummeted to their deaths, Aura flared her wings and slowed them enough that they broke no bones as they hit the water. The cold surged into Vanir instantly and as his numb hands froze the torrent of water pulling at him, threatened to make him lose his tenuous grip on Aura's spine.

Aura rose to the surface and looked back at the sodden elf on her back, whose black hair was slicked back with water. She spouted water from her mouth, sending it upwards like a fountain and chuckled at his appearance.

_And what was the point of that, Aura?_

_Now, I am clean, _she replied cheerily, indicating her once more sparkling scales with her tail. _And I am back to my usual self, just like you. _

And she was right. Whilst Aura was jolly and radiant again, Vanir was not behaving arrogantly, in fact he was humbled by his relationship with the purple dragon.

Aura idly swam through the water and climbed onto the bank to let the sun dry her scales. Vanir slid down from her back and rubbed her scales affectionately before leaning back against her side and falling asleep in the warm sunshine. After all _he_ didn't have to apologise to Queen Nasuada now; it wasn't his fault. Aura, however, would have to apologise for kidnapping one of the Queen's soldiers and not allowing him to pay the proper respects.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. This idea was inspired by RestrainedFreedom, so thank you also for the review which sparked this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I really would like to know what you all think. Next chapter will, I promise, give a little more information about why Aura and Vanir have this relationship.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I swear, your Majesty, it wasn't my fault!" Vanir insisted, still kneeling before Nasuada with his head bowed. Because of this position he could not see the small smile on her face.<p>

"If you were not present at the meeting of the elves and the humans, whose fault was it?" Nasuada asked, leaning forwards on her throne.

"Aura's, your Majesty." The purple-scaled dragon growled from beside him and her head swivelled round to glare at the young elf, who gulped loudly and quickly corrected himself. "Mine. Definitely my fault, your Majesty."

"Well then, it is a good job that I am not a cruel monarch. You may both go but I expect less mischief in future," Nasuada said with a straight face.

Vanir stood up, sagging with relief and hurried out of the throne room.

_Aura, we have to be more careful. You can't just pick me up and fly me away when you feel like it._

_It was _not _my fault. Did I hear any complaints from you? Did you ask once for me to take you back or put you down? No, _the young dragoness replied serenely.

Vanir grumbled to himself but did not voice his thoughts.

_Where are we going today then? _Aura asked excitedly.

_Nowhere!_

_Oh, Vanir, you're such a killjoy! Relax. Have some fun for once. I promise not to dunk you in a lake, _she said pleading and placating the elf who was walking beside her, unconsciously going towards the front doors of the castle.

Feeling himself being swayed, Vanir groaned. _No, _he retorted.

_Are you sure about that? _

Vanir did not miss the jibing tone of her voice and stared flatly at her as he answered, _yes!_

_You said yes! We're going. _

_What? No I didn't. That was out of context…_ But his further protests were cut short when they made it through the open doors and to the stone steps at the front of the castle. Aura picked Vanir up in her mouth by the neck of his tunic and deposited him on her back.

_Hold on, _she warned, not leaving much time between the request and pushing off from the ground.

_I can't believe you! _Vanir seethed as he was buffeted by wind.

_You love me really._

The elf, dressed for once in something other than green, wrapped one arm around the lilac tunic he had been given as a symbol of friendship between Nasuada and Islanzadi, pulling it tighter around his body to keep warm.

_At least tell me where we're going. _

_Nope, _Aura replied.

_Okay, I love you too. _Now _will you tell me where you're taking me?_

_Hmm. Tempting, but no._

Again Aura was flying through clouds, higher than she needed to, jut to stop Vanir from being able to see where they were. All the same, he continued to look over her side, searching for a hole to see through. Finally he was rewarded for his efforts and the clouds moved affording Vanir a view of what was below.

_Ah! So we're over the Ramr River! _He exclaimed, laughing at Aura who gritted her teeth and left the clouds.

She landed on the bank and Vanir climbed down, his fingers numb with cold and his legs stiff.

_So what are we doing here? _Vanir asked, looking round at the bare landscape.

Instead of answered, Aura picked Vanir up once more by the scruff of his neck and drew her head back before throwing him into the river.

He ducked under the water and was quickly carried further downstream by the strong current. He came up sputtering and thrashing, desperately trying to stay afloat. The indigo dragon flew just out of reach of him, her tail teasingly hanging down.

_Aura! Help!_

_What's the magic word?_

_Please, _he responded fervently.

She dipped down a foot and pulled the soaked elf out by his grip on her tail, which then wrapped around him securely.

_I thought, _Vanir said irritably once they were on solid ground, _that we weren't going swimming today._

_I think you'll find that I said I wouldn't drop you in a _lake; _I didn't say anything about rivers._

Through his shivers, Vanir said aloud, "Ha ha." The words dipped with sarcasm, but he couldn't help being grateful when Aura sat next to him, lending him her warmth, and wrapping her wing around him to enclose the heat. Vanir was soon dry but it took longer for his bruised ego to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's short, but hopefully you'll still like it. I'm trying to keep this story level with Enchanted in terms of time, so it makes it harder to write the chapters. **

* * *

><p>Vanir and Aura had spent every moment they could spare together, working around Saphira's lessons in battle and Vanir's training.<p>

It was a late autumn evening when they sat just beyond the castle walls, both of them exhausted. Aura had been flying nonstop into a headwind with Saphira behind her telling her she had to build up her stamina, whilst Vanir had moved from one mock battle to another, trying to maintain his level of skill with a blade.

_I'm so tired, _Vanir commented, yawning and stretching his aching limbs.

_I don't think I'm ever going to fly again, _Aura replied, her wings drooping from the strain they'd been under all day.

_We're a pitiful pair, aren't we?_

_Yeah, _Aura agreed, _but we go together well. We match, just like Mother-Scales and Eragon._

_I've been wondering why that is though…_

_What do you mean, Vanir? _Aura had never stopped to really consider what it was about Vanir that drew her to him or why she liked him so the question confused her.

_Well, it's a bit odd, isn't it?_

_What is?_

_Why you hatched. We're not like Saphira and Eragon that way. It shouldn't have happened, but it did._

_You don't regret it do you?_ Aura asked, terrified that Vanir did regret the attachment that she had taken to him. Her heart began to beat faster, pounding in her chest and sending sparks of worry through her.

_No! _The elf answered quickly. _Now I no longer feel complete without you, Aura. Of course, I don't regret your hatching. _

_I suppose time shall tell why I hatched for you then, Vanir. I just know that we're meant to be together. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know that it doesn't really explain why Aura hatched for Vanir, but I wanted to show that they are almost destined to be together (not in the romantic sense, of course). I promise that the reason is coming, either in the next chapter or the one after that. I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. I've just been so busy lately. My teachers are really piling on the homework this year. I won't be able to update again for about two weeks because I'm going on a Duke of Edinburgh expedition and won't be around a computer for a bit. Anyway, I'd really like to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

><p>Aura landed lightly on the roof of the castle and peered over the edge. <em>Ready?<em>

_I guess, _Vanir replied uncertainly.

Without waiting a second longer, Aura threw herself from the top of the building and plummeted through the air with her wings tucked tight against her body. A primal yell of fear flew from Vanir's mouth as it widened in horror.

_Aura, open your wings! _He urged in her mind, but the only response he got was an amused grin and a small chuckle. _Aura!_

_Vanir, relax. _

They continued to fall, speeding up, and Vanir's fear of splatting into the cobbles of the street and steps only heightened. Aura enjoyed the wind rushing and pushing against her scales, drifting under them, slipping under the thin membranes of her wings, despite the fact that they were pressed as tight to her body as she could manage. At the last minute, thought, she flared her large wings and slowed enough to land safely, albeit heavily, on solid ground, a trembling Vanir gripping her neck in a strangle hold.

_You can let go now, _she told him serenely, already finding it hard to breathe.

_Yeah, let go… _Vanir unlocked his hands and slid from her back, wishing he had convinced Aura to just go with Arya Dröttningu, Eragon, Saphira and Groenur to train.

A scream of pain rose through the air, and Aura hissed as she smelt the tell-tale tang of blood.

_On my back, now, _the purple dragoness commanded. Vanir obeyed without hesitation and sprang athletically up one of her legs and gripped one of her ivory spikes. Aura rose into the air with a few strong flaps of her wings and from their aerial position they watched in horror as the men that were being gathered to fight and were staying in camps in the cities barracks crumpled amidst a horde of battle-crying armoured men. A thin mist of red blood filled the air as swords sliced through the unprepared men of the alliance between the humans, elves and dwarves.

_We have to do something, Aura!_

In answer, she leased a monumental roar, drawing the attention of everyone in a five mile radius.

As they watched, someone separated themself from the body of the small army that had somehow snuck into Urû'baen without anyone noticing. It was a woman with wild, stringy red hair and a pale face. A Shade.

Aura landed with a boom directly in the path of the Shade. She looked up at Vanir and Aura, her face filled with contempt.

"Ah, if it isn't the Rider who _isn't _a Rider and the dragon that's too tame to be wild."

Aura roared in fury and flames escaped her maw, scorching the air around the female Shade. Still caught in her anger, Aura barrelled forwards, jostling Vanir, and snapped at the place where the Shade had just been. Confused, the dragon turned full circle, searching for the Shade, who then reappeared on Aura's back and kicked Vanir from his seated position. Drawing her sword, she positioned it aloft Aura's back and managed to keep her balance, despite the purple dragon's continued bucking movements.

Without thinking, Vanir knocked her down with a force of magical wind through unconscious magic and drew his sword too. The Shade prowled around them, baring her teeth, seeming just as fierce as Aura. Charging forwards, the Shade managed to cut across Aura's nose and foreleg before she even knew what was happening. Aura growled in pain, and tried to slash the ginger-haired woman with her claws but was unsuccessful. Stepping closer to support Aura, Vanir held his sword warily in front of him, closely watching the Shade with hawk-eyes. They both ran forwards simultaneously, swinging their swords in flashes of silver, the light spurting along their lengths. They met in a clash of metal, and Vanir flexed his arm muscles, hoping to use some extra strength to dislodge the Shade, but nothing happened. With a thrust, he disengaged, and mounted a new attack, ducking as Aura launched over the top of him, bowling the Shade over and standing above her, her teeth glinting menacingly. Vanir hurried over and levelled his sword at the Shade's heart. But it was never going to be that simple.

The shade, rolled and slid through the gap between Aura's front and back legs, and in a movement so quick it couldn't be followed, her sword ran through Aura's wing, almost entirely separating most of it from her side. Vanir gasped as he felt enormous amounts of pain rush through the mental link between the two of them. Aura staggered and large droplets of cherry-red blood fell from the wound and splashed onto the floor as she wailed in pain.

Impulsively, Vanir ran, bearing his sword aloft, only concerned with revenge for Aura's wounds. Somewhere along the way, she had also been cut across her chest, and part of one of the claws on her wing had been severed. In a flurry of movement, he found himself parrying, attacking and hurling his sword with all him might towards the Shade. It was a surprise when he felt the cool touch of metal on his innards. Looking down, he saw his own blood on the blade as it was pulled from his stomach and he fell to the floor, clutching his belly in agony, gasping for breath. The shade stepped over him and walked calmly up into the castle, returning only a few minutes later in the company of Nasuada Nightstalker, Islanzadi Dröttning and King Orik of the Dwarves as Eragon and Arya arrived with Saphira and Groenur. But it was too late and there leaders had to be taken away under knife point.

Vanir was growing numb when Eragon reached him and pooled his reserves of energy together, and let them flow through into Vanir as he sealed the wounds both on the inside and outside whilst Arya worked on Aura. They both made it through, although Aura insisted upon retaining her scars, and nothing could be done for her missing claw. Without magic, they both would have passed into the void. The only consolation was that they would have been together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Again, my apologies for the length of time between updates recently. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And leave a review if you have time. **

* * *

><p>Vanir rode into battle atop Aura, his plain; but elegant elven sword at the ready as the purple dragoness leased a fearsome battle cry. The sensation of flying into battle rather than running on foot was rather strange to Vanir, but he had to force his mind from it and concentrate on his sword.<p>

His mind wasn't melded with Aura's, and, as a result, he didn't notice the ten human men creeping upon her left flank. It was only after Aura's roar of indignation and pain that he leapt from her back and resolutely hammered one of the men (who had been unfortunate enough to be shoved to the front of the grouping over the head) with the leather-bound butt of his sword. Wary, the humans raised their swords in defence whilst Vanir grinned wickedly. They didn't even see his sword move, but suddenly their heads were no longer attached at the neck.

The tide of battle often separated Vanir and Aura, but they would reunite as soon as possible. The tens of men who blocked Aura's path to her rider would be incinerated within their suits of armour after a tempest of fire cooked them alive, sending the acrid smell of burnt flesh wafting over the heads of everyone in the desert.

Vanir coughed into his elbow, trying to shield his face from the smoke.

_How much longer is this going to take, Vanir? _Aura asked, already bored with renting puny humans apart with her talons and teeth.

Vanir ignored her whine and looked up just in time to block a vicious attack on one of Aura's wings. The human in question was dressed all in black, their face twisted inexplicably complete abhorrence, stronger than anything Vanir had seen before, and in his bewilderment, he received a sharp cut across the palm of one of his hands.

_Ah! _

Vanir's pain rebounded through the mental link and in answer Aura growled deeply, the noise rumbling through the caverns of her chest. Her paw shot out and struck the guilty man square in the chest, holding his against the floor and exerting infinitesimally more pressure until he literally had the life squashed out of him.

Hungry to spill more blood, Aura bounded forwards into the ranks of Trianna's human army, knocking them over and grabbing some in her maw, before tossing them up into the air, their necks breaking as their heads left her mouth.

_Typical, _Vanir muttered. _My dragon is a warmonger._

_Well I _am _wild, my dear Rider. _

The statement, however, won no amusement from Vanir, who was too busy concentrating on wielding his weapon. There was now a steady stream of blood running down the blade's silver length and staining the cuff of his tunic, despite the fact that he was wearing a glove for the purpose of preventing such damage.

The battle raged on and on with no direction: Eragon and Arya had disappeared early on and there was no sign of either Saphira or Groenur. Occasionally, they would pass other elves and wherever they went, choruses of cheers from their allies followed them. And although they searched the skies whenever they had chance, neither Vanir nor Aura ever caught sight of Evandar or Jarla coming to aid the allied effort.

Vanir's hand began to burn with the effort of holding his sword when the leather-bound hilt was slippery with his own blood. The wound continued to throb though it did not look serious. Over-exertion caused both dragon and rider to become sloppy in their movements and they were once more separated when Vanir leapt to the ground to help two of his fellow elves who were more grievously wounded and outnumbered three to one.

All Vanir saw was the clash of metal and his mind was absorbed in running through the battle moves he would make. _Defend. Block. Slash. Flank. Parry. Overhead. Right. Feint. Spin. Dodge. Cut. Jump. Stab. _

Aura's distress did not initially cut through his preoccupation. But when it did, Vanir's fingers went numb and his sword dropped from his lifeless hand.

His feet carried his quicker than ever, barely touching the ground, to take him to the great, indigo dragoness who limped over the ground because of a broken bone in her leg. An enemy magician cackled as he whispered words to make her wail and cringe in pain.

"Stop!" Vanir commanded, his shout echoing in the open plain over the clang of metal striking metal.

In answer, the magician cracked a bone in Aura's wing. She roared in fury, her agony tingeing her purple vision red. Recklessly and without any weapon, Vanir ran forwards and closed his hands around the magician's throat so he could not voice the words that were causing Aura pain. But her suffering continued as the magician used his mind to do magic, his eyes bulging with the effort of his concentration. Eventually the power of Vanir's elven strength won out and the breath was squeezed from the human and his black magic stopped.

Aura almost sighed in relief, but choked when she saw what was dangling above her neck. As his last act, the magician had summoned a dagger from the battlefield and enchanted it to hang above Aura, threatening to end her life. Now that there was no magic holding it in the air, it began to dip perilously.

Seeing this, Vanir threw himself forwards, a primal scream of determination and love forcing itself from his throat.

No protests from Aura were in time to stop him.

The knife came down.

The sunlight flashed off the white metal that turned red so quickly as it sunk into unprotected flesh between two hard rib bones and the precious life-blood began to seep out around the wound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know. I'm mean. There's a cliffie. No-one knows who got hit with the dagger; except me, of course. Anyway, leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oops, sorry I haven't updated. Just been a bit busy as it was my birthday. Here's a short reminder of the last chapter:**

_Aura almost sighed in relief, but choked when she saw what was dangling above her neck. As his last act, the magician had summoned a dagger from the battlefield and enchanted it to hang above Aura, threatening to end her life. Now that there was no magic holding it in the air, it began to dip perilously. _

_Seeing this, Vanir threw himself forwards, a primal scream of determination and love forcing itself from his throat._

_No protests from Aura were in time to stop him._

_The knife came down._

_The sunlight flashed off the white metal that turned red so quickly as it sunk into unprotected flesh between two hard rib bones and the precious life-blood began to seep out around the wound. _

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. And then at the end tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>Vanir groaned as his body slammed into the sandy floor, his hands clutching the handle of the dagger that protruded from the right side of his chest. Agony such as he had never known, held him like a vice, crippling any attempt to move, whilst Aura keened, and nosed his left shoulder gently.<p>

_Vanir, why?_

_Because…Aura…y...you are my dragon. It's my job to p…protect you, _Vanir stuttered in reply, his mental strength weakening as his death came closer.

_Well if you _are _my Rider, then you can't leave me. Not now. What if someone else comes and attacks me – helpless as I am with these broken wings and legs, I cannot defend myself._

_Then roar for help. _Vanir's reply was weak, as his grip on the dagger relaxed somewhat before he drew it out from his body, a torrent of blood flowing down his side because of it. His eyes closed and he lay still.

_No! _Aura roared, nudging his harder, thumping her tail on the ground beside him.

Vanir's eyes fluttered open and closed once more, smiling gently at his dragon's beautiful scales, almost deliriously ignoring her pain and anger.

Vanir's eyes closed for the final time, and did not re-open; leaving Aura huddled on the ground beside him, pitiably lying on her side, unable to stand because of her broken bones. All she could move was her head, which lay on top of Vanir's chest, and her tail, which curled around his body in a last embrace. Through her great shuddering breaths, she did not feel the movements of his chest that betrayed the fact there was still life in Vanir's body. If Angela had not come along, then Vanir's laboured breaths would have slowed considerably and before stopping altogether.

In an instant, Angela was kneeling by Vanir's side and dismissing Aura's snarls in one sentence. "I'm the only one who can help him!"

Aura fidgeted as various salves were spread over Vanir's wound both on his chest and on his hand, stopping the flow of his precious blood. The colour seemed to return to his cheeks, but still Vanir did not wake up.

"I've stabilised him, but I need some elves. Stay here with him," Angela commanded.

_Who's she to command me, a wild dragon? _Aura mused to herself. _It's not like I can go anywhere like this anyway._

In the company of two elves, Angela returned. One of the elves immediately bowed to Aura, whilst the other one, an elf with hair the colour of starlight, was more hesitant and only bent her back a fraction of the amount the first, darker haired elf did.

The dark haired elf immediately set to work on Vanir, whilst Angela muttered things to herself.

"Block Head…gone…stupid…leaving…unprotected…"

None of it really made sense to Aura, but she remembered Vanir saying something once about the fact that no-one ever completely understood Angela. As she pondered the meaning of Angela's words, a large cat stalked into the part of the desert Aura and Vanir (with the healers) were occupying and leapt onto one of her legs, causing her to hiss in pain.

The dark haired elf spun around at the noise.

"Aura Indigo-Scales, daughter of Saphira Brightscales, is there something the matter?"

_I have some broken bones, _Aura replied hesitatingly, unwilling to admit she was in pain.

"Would you allow me to examine you?" The dark haired elf asked.

Aura nodded her head and the elf came closer, lightly prodding her limbs and feeling for injuries. Then using a spell, he knitted the broken bones back together, wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead and stood, swaying slightly from the energy he had expended. Aura's vigil over Vanir didn't end as the other elf continued to heal his innards, until finally Vanir's breathing levelled out and Angela with the two elves carried him back to where a base camp was being set up with Aura walking behind, her nose eagerly sniffing his hand, where despite the salve of Angela's, the cut would not mend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's a bit on the short side, this chapter, but it was the right place to end it. Thanks go out to Restrained Freedom, CouldBe, justmeagain123 and The M H T of R for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Vanir opened his eyes slowly; blinking against the cloud-like mist that prevented him from seeing before realising there was nothing there but indigo pressing down on his face.<p>

_Aura, do you mind?_

_Vanir! I thought you were-_

_I'm fine, I'm fine. Well I will be if you get off me, _the elf amended.

_Right, nobody needs a great dragon sitting on them._

Aura heaved her bulky neck off Vanir's chest, and he eased himself into a sitting position, testing how healed his body was. Surprisingly, he felt no pain around his ribs, although his palm stung painfully when he pushed it against the floor to lever himself up. His skin was blotchy red and ridged around the cut he had received from an enemy sword, though why the healers who had worked on his side hadn't healed it, he didn't know. It was the one of the easiest things to fix, so he took a deep breath and spoke the words, 'Waíse heill,' expecting his skin to ripple and tingle as it flowed together.

Instead a harsh light, tinged ever so slightly purple, blared out around the wound in just the way a Rider's gedwëy ignasia might when he used magic. The skin on his palm around it, burned feverishly as the skin struggled to close over the light. In the emitted glow, he could see the damaged skin on his hand stretching, turning pearly white. Finally, he severed his hold on the spell and turned to look incredulously at Aura, who in turn sniffed suspiciously at his hand, which now even more closely resembled a Rider's shining palm.

_Now I know why the healers didn't do anything. It wouldn't work. _

His palm still bore the jagged cut of a blade, in an angry red line, whilst the skin around it had smoothed and turned pearlescent.

_I smell plant extracts… _Aura murmured.

_Could you be more specific? It could just have been something the healers tried._

_I think, it's hard to be certain, but I think it's hemlock._

_Poison on the blade then…obviously there wasn't enough in the wound to kill me. I wonder why it glows though._

_Why don't you try another spell and see if it has the same effect,_ Aura suggested, deep in thought. Something else had occurred to her, something she wanted to keep secret from Vanir in case she was wrong.

"Brisingr!" Vanir exclaimed, causing a ball of purple flames to appear in his outstretched palm.

_Did you normally direct magic through your palm?_

_No, _Vanir gulped, wondering what else had changed.

_Keep trying, _Aura encouraged, nudging his shoulder with her snout.

A little ways away from him, Vanir spotted a sandstone boulder jutting out of the desert sand, and reached his hand out towards it. "Jierda," he commanded. Once more, purple light shone from his wound as the boulder crumpled into small fist-sized rocks.

_What in the world… _Vanir muttered to Aura.

_I may have a theory. _

_Go on._

_Perhaps, _Aura began, feeling stupid for even suggesting it, _the gods have realised our wish and made us true dragon and Rider for you have acted precisely how any Rider does. _

_Gods-_

_I know what you're going to say, Vanir – gods don't exist – but what if they did? What if I hatched for you because they told me to, because I needed you near me to save me, because we were destined to be together?_

_Aura…it sounds a bit far-fetched…and even Saphira and Groenur, you parents don't believe in gods.  
><em>

_No it doesn't. I felt the compulsion to hatch for you, an elusive pull towards you when it should have been nature calling to me. It didn't come from within me; it came from outside my body, outside my mind and soul. It came…from them, _Aura insisted. _Shall I show you what it felt like?_

Without waiting for an answer, Aura pulled Vanir into her mind and into the memory of hatching.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay I didn't intend it, but I don't think this story can go much further, so this is the last chapter. As said in the previous chapter, Vanir is going to experience Aura's memory of hatching, and then after that, there's almost like an epilogue if you will. I hope you like it and I'd love to know what you think. I tried my hardest to give a realistic interpretation of Aura's experience within her egg, so please comment away on how you think I did. I've had a wonderful time writing this short story and I hope you've enjoyed it too. I thank everyone for reading, especially those who have been kind enough to review/alert this story or add it to their favourites. You are all AMAZING!**

* * *

><p><em>Heat…<em>

Everything felt warm, but the space was so tight and enclosed.

_Confined…_

Despite being safe, she couldn't help but feel as though a crucial part of her were missing.

She yearned to move properly, to be able to flare her wings, but something had to happen first.

_Aware…_

She searched for that which she sought, that which she could not identify, using extra senses that were hidden in her sub-conscious mind.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, she found it. It approached her swiftly, before passing by unaware of what it had sparked. The chain reaction had her stretching, shaking, and desperately trying to find a release from that which had become a prison.

The noise of her prison wobbling filled her ears, and sharp cracks boomed in her sensitive ears.

_Free…_

Finally the egg broke open, and bright overhead light almost burned her unaccustomed eyes. Before a face and scent so familiar filled her nostrils, blocking the sunlight, despite the fact that she had never seen her mother; only felt her warm breath.

More heads craned over, each as unfamiliar and strange as the next, until a long thin face framed by midnight black hair filled her vision. She was drawn to him and he felt the same force that had made her hatch about him, but something told her it did not originate from within him.

He was…_hers…_ There was no other way to describe it. A small smile graced his lips as he looked down at her, seeming just as pleased to see her as she was to see him.

Eagerly, she licked the air, taking in his sweet scent and trying to remember the precise shade of green that his eyes were. She longed for the day when she knew his name. She burned with desire for the day when he would accompany her wherever she wished, and unquestioningly love her.

* * *

><p>Vanir gasped as he returned to his body. The sensation of being in Aura's memory was a bit too much for him.<p>

_See, Vanir?_

_Yes, _he replied reluctantly, no longer feeling able to deny Aura's theory. It was sketchy at best, and he wasn't totally sold on the idea of _gods _causing her to hatch, but it did seem they were now dragon and rider.

_I told you so, _Aura murmured, sounding very smug. Convincing Vanir hadn't been as hard as she had thought. She had conceived the notion that as an elf, he would stubbornly resist her claims as there was no evidence to persuade them; but one look at her memory and he was swayed as easily as a blade of grass in a gentle breeze.

Vanir rolled his eyes at Aura's childlike behaviour, but he was still happy to be reunited with her.

Perhaps, and he truly believed it, it wasn't the how that mattered. To Vanir, the most important thing was that he and Aura were still alive and still together, the way they would stay forever as they grew older. It was a good thing he was an elf, and not an immortal human, or they'd have parted ways when his soul was released.


End file.
